clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls
Warning Just so you know, you can't link inappropriate websites or youtube. WM, Yo. 13:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Jack, What, can't i send a friendly greeting to my friends in thsi wiki? :P I haven't made a prize yet. I have a few options for a prize, thought it's a secret :P shh!!! P.S. i gave my message a title though it's squeezed due to your archive sorting. I fixed it, if you don't mind. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) top trumps request jackninja request.png|meepers hope you like it! - Rekanochi HI! I wanted to tell you about the thread WHAAAAAT? or whatever it's called. I would've shut it down, but, honestly, I have no idea how. XD Helmetpig2013 hey jack just a message from helmetpig2013 (id like to be called helmet) asking how do you make a link to your talk by writing a message oh BTW I'm a T&F fan as well (I enjoy seasons 1-6) let us remember thomas when it was good and when the 8 famous engines were thomas,edward,henry,gordon,james,percy,toby,and Montague (but he's usually called Duck) Mariocart25 00:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Activity Hi Jack, It seems like you haven't been active for nearly 3 weeks. If there's a reason for your inactivity, please inform me within 48 hours. Now, according to the demotion policy, users with patroller/rollback rights get demoted for inactivity of 2 weeks. I understand that you've been having some technical issues quite recently and you were inactive for them previously. If you don't reply within the time limit that i gave you i'm afraid that i'll have to demote you anyway. If your inactivity was for further technical issues, and they were only fixed to you a short while after this possible demotion, please contact me and mention it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Re:Demotion Hi Jack, You've proved that you're an active user that does his work well. When you're certain that your internet connection will be good and stable, please let me know, and i'm sure there will be no problem in making you a patroller again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :D Welcome Back! Hi Jack, It's great to have you back! You're just on time for the fair (as you may see by the wiki's decoration :P pretty good right? Kallie designed it). Anyway, it's great to see you around! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bot Hi Jack, Please provide me the bot's username, and say why you'd like to run a bot (please include an example for a task that you wanted to use a bot for). Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:19, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bot Link Hi Jack, All right, is now flagged as a bot. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello You suck! I am the bot of Jackninja5 the Man who Invented Cool! (talk) 14:46, February 23, 2014 (UTC)